There are many electronic computing systems that have interface circuitry and/or interface software designed to function with a variety of different user interface devices, such as computer mice, trackballs, and the like, that can be manipulated by a user to input commands or data, move a cursor, select an icon, move an object or player in virtual space, and the like. Prior art user interface devices designed for use with portable electronic computing systems, such as laptop computers and smartphones, leave much room for improvement. In particular, there is a need for durable user interface devices with high resolution that are highly portable and allow for user interaction with multiple digits of a user's hand, such as a thumb and one or more fingers, as well as provide other potential advantages.